I LOVE YOU MoM!
by Lee San Hae for Senju Koori
Summary: Seorang ibu yang rela merelakan segalanya demi anak-anaknya
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto

Angst/Family

Pairing = SasufemNaru

Rated T

Diclaimer masashi kishimoto

Author = hai senpai biasa belum selesai bikin lanjutan for you dan muat udah nekat bikin fic baru, tapi tak apalah

Oke read and review ya senpai

**WARNING**

_**OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,**_

_**FemNaru, and many m0re**_

Summary = Seorang ibu yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi anak-anaknya

I MISS YOU MAM..!

Musim salju, ya.. musim ini yang sedang di landa di konoha, salju turun tak begitu tebal,Namun mampu membuat udara yang menusuk tubuh

Uh... dingin, mungkin itu yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yg berada di luar rumah, atau tepatnya ditaman konoha, Taman ini tak pernah sepi walaupun salju turun, banyak anak-anak bermain di taman ini.

... dingin, mungkin itu yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yg berada di luar rumah, atau tepatnya ditaman konoha, Taman ini tak pernah sepi walaupun salju turun, banyak anak-anak bermain di taman ini.

"Kakak beli coklat hangat dulu ya disana, kau disini jangan kemana-mana" pinta anak laki-laki berambut kuning bermata hitam

"ia kak... tapi jangan lama-lama nanti aku bisa beku disini" balas gadis kecil berambut hitam bermata biru

"ia" kata sang kakak mengacak-acak rambut adiknya "uh..kakak" keluh sang adik sebelum sang kakak pergi.

Siapa sangka ? Kalau kedua anak berusia kurang lebih 7 tahun ,beriris mata berbeda dan warna rambut berbeda ini adalah saudara kembar. Yang menyamakan mereka hanya wajah mereka yang mirip, dan kulit seputih susu yang mereka miliki.

Sang kakak pergi membeli coklat hangat untuk mereka berdua, sedangkan sang adik duduk manis di bangku taman menunggu sang kakak kembali.

Tiba-tiba bola salju mengenai belakang kepala gadis kecil itu

"Auw... Sakit" keluhnya

"Ha..ha..ha kau pantas mendapatka itu anak sial !"

"ha..ha.. Jangan duduk di bangku itu anak sial , nanti bangku itu bisa jadi sial seperti mu !"

"DASAR ANAK SIAL !"

Anak-anak itu kembali menimpuki gadis kecil itu.

"Hentikan... Aku bukan anak sial, aku punya nama !" mata langit cerah itu mulai meneteskan air mata.

I

Miss

You

Mam !

8 Tahun yang lalu.

Di kamar pengantin terlihat seorang pengantin wanita yg tenang duduk gelìsah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya ?. Sedangkan sang pengantin pria baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dan tentu saja ia menuju kepada sang istri yang sedari tadi tenang duduk gelisah.

"Naru sayang" katanya mesra

"Hentikan memanggil namaku mengunakan kata sayang itu Teme !" balas sang istri Uzumaki Naruko yang mulai hari ini berganti marganya menjadi Uchia Naruko, ya Naruko menikah dengan si Uchia bungsu, Uchia Sasuke.

"Apa aku salah, memangìl istriku sendiri dengan kata saya ?"

Sasuke naik ketempat tidur, mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruko, alhasik mata Naruko terbelalak karenanya

"Te..te...teme apa ya..ng mau ka..kau lakukan ?" tanya Naruko gugup

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan,? Kau pikir apa Dobe sayang ?" ucap Sasuke membelai rambut panjang Naruko dan tentu saja membuat Naruko menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"aggh. . . Teme MESUM !"

**SKIP TIME**

1 tahun kemudian.

"uek..uek..uek"

"kau kenapa Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir yang melihat sang istri muntah-muntah terus.

"Entah lah Teme perut ku mual" jawab Naruko sebelum muntah lagi

"Sebaiknya kita kedokter aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa" ucap Sasuke semakin cemas

"Bukannya kau ada rapat penting Sasuke ?" Naruko menahan mual

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari pada dirimu Dobe"

Sasuke pun membawa Naruko kedokter.

Naruko di periksa dan Sasuke sangat cemas, takut-takut sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpah istrinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruko nek ?" tanya Sasuke cemas begitu Naruko keluar dari ruang periksa,

"Tenang Sasuke istrimu tak apa-apa" Balas sang dokter Tsunade yang ternyata nenek Naruko

"Terus apa yang terjadi pada Naruko ?" tanya Sasuke "ha..ha..ha" bukan jawaban yang didapat Sasuke, Tapi malah sebuah tawa (?)

"Nek,. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku ?" tanya Naruko

"Ha..ha akhirnya aku punya cucu juga" balas Tsunade

"Apa ? Cucu ?" ucap bersamaan Naruko dan Sasuke

"Berarti aku..." ucap Naruko tergantung

"Kau hamil 2 bulan Naruko"

Naruko hamil 2 bulan, dan mulai detik itu adalah awal dari kebahagian mereka dan juga awal penderitaan Sasuke. Kenapa begitu ?

Jam 00.30

"Teme bangun" ucap Naruko menguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke "uggggh...apa dobe" kata Sasuke yang masih dialam bawah sadarnya

"Aku ingin jeruk"

"uhh... Di kulkaskan ada, kau ambil sendiri saja"

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

"Aku ingin kau yang mengambilkannya Teme.." pinta manja Naruko

"Ayolah..Teme.."

"ck... Kau ini.." keluh Sasuke yang bangun dan pergi munju dapur.

"ck.. ada-ada saja Dobe itu" gerutuh Sasuke

Sasuke pun mengambilkan jeruk untuk sang istri.

Ia kembali kekamar, dan ia mendapati sang istri sedang tertidur.

"hn...kau ini Dobe" keluh kesalnya

Namun ia teringat perkataan Tsunade

"Sasuke kau harus lebih bersabar menghadapi sikap Naruko, mulai sekarang sampai 6 bulan kedepan sikapnya akan sangat sensitif dan mungkin akan selalu meminta hal yang aneh-aneh"

Ya mulai saat itu penderitaan Sasuke dimulai.

Dari hal yang mudah sampai hal yang aneh-aneh, semua hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa jengkel, Namun.. Semua itu ia lakukan demi anak dan istri tercintannya.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤SKIP TIME¤¤¤¤¤¤**

6 Bulan kemudian

Kehamilan naruko sudah membesar, usia kandunganya sekitar 8 bulanan

Di taman konoha.

Terlihat seorang wanita tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil mengelus-ngelus perut besarnya dan bersenandung kecil.

Tiba-tiba padanganya gelap karena tangan seseorang

"ah... Teme" ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mata indahnya

**TBC...**

AUTHOR :: senpai maaf ya kalau tukisannya belum rapih mohon di review senpai


	2. Chapter 2

A Naruto

Angst/Family

Pairing = SasufemNaru

Rated T

Diclaimer masashi kishimoto

Author = hai senpai saya balik lagi nih buat ngelanjutin cerita di baca ya senpai

Read n Review senpai ^^

buat senpai-senpai yang belum tahu

Teme itu kadang berengsek (Sasuke)

dan Dobe itu terkadang lemot (Naruko)

WARNING

OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,

FemNaru, and many m0re

Ingat ini

N.A.R.U.K.O

Bkn

N.A.R.U.T.O

Summary = Seorang ibu yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi anak-anaknya

I MISS YOU MAM..!

Tiba-tiba padanganya gelap karena tangan seseorang

"ah... Teme" ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mata indahnya

Sang si empunya tangan melepaskan tangannya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tak kusangka kita akan memiliki anak kembar" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-gelus perut besar Naruko "ya.." Naruko tersenyum,  
>Sasuke mendekatkan kupingnya ke perut Naruko<br>"Ichigo,Ichika ayah sudah tak sabar ingin melihat kalian berdua" Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus perut Naruko.  
>"Ichigo ? Ichika ?" ucap Naruko yang tak mengerti<br>"Ia... Itu nama untuk anak-anak kita" balas enteng Sasuke  
>"Kenapa Ichigo dan Ichika ?" tanya Naruko<br>"Karena mereka yang meminta pada ku Dobe.." jawab Sasuke  
>"Mereka yang meminta mu ? Merekan belum bisa bicara ?" tanya lugu Naruko<br>"Kata siapa ? Baru saja mereka bilang pada ku, kalau ibu mereka sangat cantik hari ini"

Naruko tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada sang Suami

"Sasuke"  
>"Ia"<br>"Boleh aku bertanya ?"  
>Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, tak biasanya istrinya seperti ini.<br>"Tentu"  
>Naruko menarik napas nya sebelum memulai bicara.<p>

"Jika kau harus memilih antara aku dan anak-anak kita, kau akam memilih siapa ?"

Waktu Sasuke terrasa terhenti, ia bingung harus menjawab apa? Di tak bisa memilih istri yang sangat ia cintai atau kedua anak yang selama ini ia nanti.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya balik Sasuk yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang istri  
>"Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja" balas Naruko<br>"Uh... Kalau aku harus memil4 melahirkan anak kita atau mati aku lebih memilih mati" ucap pelan Naruko

"ha ?"  
>"ah... Tidak"<p>

Cupp...  
>Naruko sekilas mencium bibir Sasuke<p>

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan Teme"  
>"hn ? Kau ini aneh Dobe"<p>

Naruko hanya ngengir khasnya.

"Dasar .. Sebagai hukumannya karena kau sudah membuatku bingung hari ini kau tak boleh makan RAMEN !"  
>"APA ?"<p>

Pertarungan  
>UCHIHA SASUKE VS UCHIHA NARUKO Di mulai.<p>

Malam harinya.  
>Sasuke sudah tertidur lelap, namun tidak dengan Naruko ia masih termenung sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.<br>"Biar mentari esok yang tentukan takdir kita"

Pagi hari.  
>Pagi yang begitu indah, burung-burung pagi menyanyi dengan riangnya, menari di atas langit biru cerah.<p>

" kau perika kandungankan hari ini ?"  
>"Ia.."<br>"Biar aku antar"  
>"Tak usah, kau ada rapatkan ?" ucap Naruko<br>"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kau lebih penting Dobe" Jawab Sasuke  
>"tapi kau sudah banyak meninggalkan kerjaan mu Teme" balas Naruko "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri ko" lanjutnya<p>

"Tapi.." ucap Sasuke terpotong  
>"Stttss...aku bisa sendiri" potong Naruko<br>"Ya sudah, tapi kau hati-hati ya"  
>"Ia Kapten Sasuke"<br>"Ck...kau ini" ucap Sasuke  
>"He..he..he"<p>

Naruko untuk pertama kali pergi memeriksakan kandungannya tanpa Sasuke.

Naruko di periksa dan sama seperti bulan-bulan yang lain, kandungan Naruko baik-baik saja.

Naruko tak mau berlama-lama di rumah sakit, ia pun segera pulang , di tengah perjalanan ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah... Aku lupa tomat di kulkaskan habis" ucapnya

Naruko pun menyempatkan diri untuk belanja di supermarket tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Ia memilih tomat-tomat kesukaan suaminya itu.

Setelah selesai ia keluar dari supermarket itu, ia bermaksud pulang jalan kaki karena rumahnya tak jauh dari supermarket itu. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian plastik yang berisi tomat-tomat itu sobek alhasil membuat tomat-tomat beramburan kesegala arah.

"Tomat-tomat ku" ucap Naruko sambil berusaha memunggutin tomat-tomat yg beramburan itu.

Dengan susah payah Naruko mendapatkan semua tomatnya, tapi masih ada satu tomat yang belum ia ambil.  
>Naruko menuju tomat itu<br>"Akhirnya semua terkumpul" ucapnya tersenyum setelah mengambil tomat terakirnya itu.

"AWAS... REM MOBIL KU BLONG, AWAS..!" Teriak seseorang yang berada di mobil yang seeang melaju cepat kearahnya  
>"Ah...!"<p>

Ruang rapat

Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke tak tenang, ia gelisa, ia tak fokus pada rapatnya  
>"Aniki gantikan aku di rapat ini" ucap Sasuke pada kakaknya<br>"Tapi kau.." ucap Itachi terpotong  
>"Perasaan ku tak enak pada Naruko" potong Sasuke sambil berlalu<p>

Aoi .. Aoi ano sora  
>Ringtone ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke melihat siapa yang menelponnya itu, dan ternyatan nomer sang istri<br>"Hallo Dobe, kau dimana ? Aku khawatir padamu, kau dimana sekarang?"  
>"Maaf apa ini benar Uchiha Sasuke ? "<br>Bukan suara sang istri yang sasuke dapat, melainkan suara lelaki yang ia tak kenal  
>"Ia aku Uchia Sasuke, dimana istri ku, dimana Naruko !" Sasuke tambah panik dengan sini<br>"Maaf, tapi istri anda mengalami kecelakan"

Mata sasuke terbelalakak saat itu juga , ia tak mampu berkata apapun, dunianya bagai berhenti, hatinya hancur.  
>Rasa menyesal yang sangat mendalam andai saja ia mengantar Naruko tadi, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi.<p>

Rumah sakit Konoha.

Seorang lelaki sedang menunggu di depan ruang ICU, menunggu dengan harapan semua baik-baik saja.

Entah berapa lama ia menunggu, tiba-tiba sang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU itu.  
>"Bagaimana keadaan Naruko" tanya Sasuke cemas, Tsunade hanya mengelengkan kepalanya<p>

"Kau harus memilih Sasuke"  
>"Apa ? Aku harus memilih apa?" tanya Sasuke penuh emosi<br>"Naruko atau anak-anak mu"  
>"Kau gila ! Mana bisa aku memilih salah satu dari mereka" emosi tak terbendung lagi, rasa sakit yang tak bisa di luapkan dengan kata-kata.<p>

"Tapi itu kenyataan Sasuke, kau harus memilih"

"Apa kau tak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik lagi, berapa pun uang yang akan ku, aku tak peduli, asal kau bisa selamatkan mereka bertiga"  
>"Kau pikir aku nenek macam apa hah ! Aku juga sudah berusaha semampuh ku, namun kenyataannya kita harus memilih, Naruko atau anak-anak mu, kalau kau tak cepat memutuskan kita akan kehilangan mereka bertiga"<p>

Sasuke jatuh duduk, ia bingung, ia tak bisa memilih,  
>Kenapa semua perkataan Naruko kemarin menjadi nyata hari ini, ia harus memilih Istri atau anak-anaknya.<p>

TBC

Author = siapa yang akan di pilih sasuke ?

Di review ya senpai


	3. Chapter 3

**A Naruto**

**Angst/Family**

**Pairing = SasufemNaru**

**Rated T**

**Diclaimer masashi kishimoto**

**Author** = hai senpai saya balik lagi nih buat ngelanjutin cerita di baca ya senpai

Read n Review senpai ^^

_**WARNING**_

_**OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,**_

_**FemNaru, and many m0re**_

_**Ingat ini**_

_**N.A.R.U.K.O**_

_**Bkn**_

_**N.A.R.U.T.O**_

Summary = Seorang ibu yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi anak-anaknya

I MISS YOU MAM..!

Sasuke jatuh duduk, ia bingung, ia tak bisa memilih,

Kenapa semua perkataan Naruko kemarin menjadi nyata hari ini, ia harus memilih Istri atau anak-anaknya.

"Boleh aku melihat Naruko?"

"ia"

**% % % % %**

"Dobe..."

Suara Sasuke bergetar, entah menahan tangis atau melihat sang istri yang dicintainya sedang berbaring tak berdaya

"Teme,kau kah itu?"

"ia, ini aku Dobe" ucap Sasuke memegangi tangan Naruko yang tergulai lemah, Naruko hanya tersenyum

"Kau harus memilih anak kita" Ucap Naruko

"Tidak...tidak akan! Aku tak mau kehilangan mu"

"Kau harus memilih mereka"

"Tidak akan! Aku tak akan memilih anak itu !" ucap Sasuke yang mulai emosi

"Bukankah kau mengingikan mereka ?"

"Ia... Namun itu dulu, tapi sekarang tidak sama sekali !"

Naruko mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau akan menyangi mereka"

"Tidak...tidak akan aku akan membenci mereka, karena mereka telah mengambij mu dari ku !" ucap Saruke di cela tangisnya, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengangis.

Tangan lemah Naruko menyetuh pipi Sasuke, Menghapus air mata dari mata kelam suaminya, yang hari ini menjadi semakin kelam

"Pilih anak kita, aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik" suara Naruko terdengar sangat lemah

"Kalian adalah malaikat terindah yang penah aku miliki"

_**I**_

_**Miss**_

_**You**_

_**Mom !**_

"Ha..ha..ha dasar anak sial !" tawa anak laki-laki itu sambil menimpuki gadis kecil itu dengan salju

"Hentikan !" teriak gadis kecil itu

"Ichika!" ucap anak laki-laki yang membawa coklat panas di tangannya, lalu ia berlari menuju gadis yang berteriak tadi.

"Ichika..!" teriaknya

"Hentika semua ini" lanjutnya sambil menggusir anak-anak yang menganggu adiknya.

"hiks..hiks..kak Ichigo"

"Tenang aku di sini" ucap sang kakak memeluk adiknya

"Ternyata anak sial yang pertama datang"

"Kami bukan anak sial !" geram Ichigo

"Tapi kenyataannya kau dan adik mu itu anak sial, bahkan ibu kalian..." ucap anak laki-laki itu terpotong, karena Ichigo melempar bola salju tepat kemata anak tadi

"Hiks..hiks.. Awas kalian akan ku laporkan pada ibuku" anak itupun pergi disusul teman-temannya.

"kau tak apa?" tanya Ichigo, Ichika hanya mengelengkan kepalannya

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, datang seorang ibu dengan anak laki-laki yang menangis.

"Mana anak yang membuat mu menangis ?"

"Hiks..hiks itu bu" tujuk anak itu kepada Ichigo dan Ichika

"Oh,..jadi kalian" bentak ibu itu,

Ichigo merekatkan pelukanya pada Ichika dan menatap tajam pada ibu itu.

"Anak bibi yang mulai duluan" ucap dingin Ichigo

"Anak ku tak akan pernah memulai duluan. Dasar anak pembawa sial, bahkan kesialan kalian membawa ibu kalian mati !" bentak ibu itu

"Ibu mereka meninggal bukan karena mereka anak pembawa sial, ibu mereka meninggal karena menyayangi mereka" ucap dingin seseorang di belakang ibu itu.

"Siapa kau ber.." ucap ibu itu terpotong karena melihat siapa orang yang berkata padanya tadi.

"U...Uchiha Sasuke" ucap ibu itu, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin

"kau ada disini?" sambung ibu itu, Tak ada jawaban hanya tatapan yang benar-benar dingin dari Sasuke.

"Ma..af" ibu itu berlalu

"Ayah" ucap kedua anak itu memeluk Sasuke

"Hn" Balas Sasuke

"Kalian tak apa?"

"Tidak.."

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang"

Di dalam mobil

"Ayah" ucap pelan Ichika

"Hn"

"Boleh kami melihat ibu ?"

Sasuke termenunguh sebentar, sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yeh,.. Sudah lama aku tak ketempat ibu, Ichika sudah rindu ibu" ucap girang Ichika, Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya itu.

Sasuke pun melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang diingikan anak-anaknya itu, berhenti sebentar untuk membeli sebuah buket bunga.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai.

"Ibu.." teriak Icihika begitu keluar dari mobil

"Hey Ichika tunggu" ucap Ichigo mengejar adiknya

Kedua anak kembar itu berlari dan sang ayah mengikuti dengan berjalan biasa.

"Hai ibu, Ichika rindu ibu" ucap riang Ichika begitu sampai di sebuah makam yang indah.

"Ichigo juga rindu ibu"

"Bu.. Disini sedang musim salju, disini dingin bu, dingin sekali" suara Ichika terdengar serak

"Bu Ichika mau tanya sesuatu" ucap pelan Ichika

"Apa semua perkataan semua orang itu benar" lanjutnya menahan air mata yang mulai jatuh.

"Kalau kami anak pembawa sial bu" lanjut Ichigo

"Hiks..hisk.. bahkan karena kesialan kami ibu meninggal karena"

"Karena kami hiks..hiks"

Air mata itu pun jatuh dari kedua pasang mata berbeda itu.

"Hey..hey kalian bicara apa" Sasuke memeluk anak-anaknya

"Hiks..hiks maafkan kami yah, gara-gara kami ayah jadi kehilangan ibu" ucap Ichika

"Hiks... Pasti ayah sangat membenci kami karena kami telah memisahkan ibu dan ayah" lanjut Ichigo

Sasuke terpaku sebentar mendengar perkatbn Ichigo tadi, memang ia membenci mereka karena telah memisahkan ia dan Naruko.

Namun itu dulu, sekarang ia menyangi mereka melebihi dari apa pun di dunia ini.

"Kau bicara apa? Ayah sayang kalian dan begitu juga ibu ia sangat menyanì kalian"

"Tapi kata orang?"

"Jangan dengarkan kata mereka" ucap Sasuke

"Ayo berdoa untuk ibu"

"Tuhan terimakasih karena Engkau telah memberikan orang tua yang terbaik untuk kami, dan terimakasih ibu telah memberikan kesempatan untuk kami hidup, terimakasih atas kasih sayang mu yang tak pernah habis untuk kami, dan terimakas4 juga karena telah memberikan seorang ayang yang sangat baik. Terimakasih ibu terimakasih

Ibu anugrah terindah yang pernagpg kami miliki." ucap anak kembar itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Ibu kalian bisa memarahi ayah karena membiarkan kalian berlama-lama di kuar di udara sedingin ini." ucap Sasuke sambil menuju mobil, dan di ikuti kedua anaknya.

"Dobe kau Memang hebat, hn terimakasih telah memberikan mereka untuk mu" ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

**"I LOVE YOU Dobe"**

**"I LOVE YOU TOO Teme" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_OWARI_

_THE END_

_TAMAT_

Author = Akhirnya tamat juga . He...he..he.. Walaupun endingnya GaJe,

Review ya senpai dan terimakasih sudah di baca ^^


End file.
